


I Am Strong

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, more muse members will appear in later chapters, nozomi and nico come in later chapters, rinpana are little kids in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: After a natural disaster that destroys the world, not much was left. People are lost and scared, no one dare try to take charge. People fighting with each other and turning against each other to survive. Will our heroes be able to take control and guild the world to a bright future or will the world slowly die off trying?





	1. The Beginning

It was a quiet morning. I woke up to the sun shining through the window. But it wasn’t time to look outside, we need to leave. Apparently, a hurricane is on its way. I didn’t think it was going to be all that bad. But Umi and Eli are getting all worked up when it could be nothing. They made me get up early so we can prepare to leave.

I didn’t understand what the big deal was.

“HONOKA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!” Umi screamed for me. I just wanted to lay here for a little long but I guess Umi had other plans. I got up and when to the living room where Umi was.

“What is it Umi?” I tiredly said while yawning. “Honoka, we have to leave right now.” Umi was ready to leave. She was so packed that I almost thought we were moving.  
“Is it really necessary to pack all of that?” Eli walked in the room just in time. “I was just about to say that” I looked at Eli with a confused look “she isn’t serious about leaving now is she? I want to sleep more.” “No Honoka, you can’t sleep more but we will leave a little later. I got breakfast ready, don’t want to hear you complain about being hungry.” She gave me a flirtatious smile and started walking to the kitchen. What a useless lesbian i swear. Well Umi is no better.  
“Eli! We can’t eat at a time like this! We have to leave before we can’t leave!” Umi was pissed. Sometimes I think she needs a girl to cool her down. “Umi, we can’t leave until we eat or Honoka won’t stop complaining that she is hungry. You know she eats a lot.” “I heard that!” “That was the point!” That was the point my ass. Eli and Umi continued to argue but I got my food so I don’t care.

I started to watch the news since Umi hid the remote somewhere. The weather man said that the hurricane would be other nothing and would just pass by. “Umi! Eli! The weather man is saying that the hurricane is really weak!” They both shut up and started watching. “But this is impossible, not too long ago they said it can destroy the city.” Umi said not wanting to trust what he was saying. “Well that means we can chill here and I can get more sleep in!” I started walking to my bedroom when Umi pulled on my shirt collar. “Eli please tell you have common sense so can tell this one we are still leaving.” 

Eli just looked at her, not knowing what say. She is having a hard time believing that the hurricane is weak. “Let her go, let’s wait until something happens then we can go.” Eli just kept looking at the tv like it was telling her to say that. “You ok Eli? You aren’t your self.” I asked her. No answer. Umi and I looked at each other. In the years we have know each other, she never seen this expression before. She looked liked so empty. “Eli! Hello?!” That finally snapped out her out of it. “Huh? What happened?” She looked like she just a ghost. Umi went to get water for her. I went up to her and rubbed her back. “Hey, you ok?” I asked in a claiming voice. “I-I heard a voice t-talk to me…. It was a beautiful voice but….. It was giving me a warning…” Eli was started trembling. She drank the water quickly and started sweating. “What did the voice say exactly?” I was getting nervous. Eli never heard voices in her head. 

“The world is going to fall apart in the near future….”

Umi and I were shocked. "Eli, how is that possible?! What DO YOU MEAN THE WORLD IS GOING TO FALL APART?!" Umi started screaming. She was just as scared as me. "We can't run from it, or hide from it..." Eli started crying. It was so rare to see Eli in this unstable state. Her whole body shaking crawling up into a ball on the floor. Her skin was as pale was a ghost's and her beautiful icy blue eyes were dark and full of fear. This was a joke, that's really going to happen. 

"Well there's only one thing we can do, survive. All we need is each other, edible food, drinkable water, and shelter. We can use a box or something to put some food and water bottles in and dig a hole and put it in. We have a basement so we can stay there and hope luck is with us." I paused for a second. "We have some supplies on us and leave some in that box we are going to put outside so we have them if we need them. Wow, I never thought i would be the one saying all of this..." Umi turned to me, she was too scared to even come up with that, i can tell. Her amber eyes were like Eli's. 

I went out of the room to find a box that would be great to put supplies in. I found an extra save in Umi's room. Don't ask why she needs more than one save. I returned to the living room and saw a mountain of supplies. Why am i not surprised? Of course Umi would have 20 million different survival supplies plus her weapons. I like to think that Umi would be a great soldier if she when to the army. While she would yell at me about something. I also think Eli would be a great news reporter. She was always great with sending the message across. Umi started putting supplies in the save and i went to Eli to try to claim her down. She was still freaked out about everything and i don't blame her. I helped her to the couch and started petting her head. She would tell me her grandmother would pet her head and it claims her down. Once Umi was done with putting some supplies in the save, i took it outside and dug a hole with my hands. Which Umi yelled at me about. "Honoka we have a shovel! USE IT!" i just rolled my eyes, this was more fun then a shovel. 

Once i got save in, i helped Umi get the necessities down to the basement. Eli fell asleep and felt her there until we finished. Umi, Eli, and I eventually texted our loved ones we loved them, most of them were confused but it was better that way. We went back to watching the news, hoping the voice Eli heard would tell us it was just a false alarm. Dinner time came along and Eli cooked us a big meal. She wanted us to have as much energy as possible just in case. "Honoka, you have been so quiet for the last few hours. I know all this is happening so suddenly but you always try to make the best of things even in dark times." Eli was trying to think of something to say. She was right though, it was the longest I've been quiet ever. "Well, wasn't there always light at the end of the tunnel?" That was only think i could think of to lighten the mood a bit. Umi looked at me wide eyed. "Are you some sort of motivational speaker and never told me? You were the last person to think of to say that." 

"Well I guess-" A loud crash was heard from the living room. We quickly grab the rest the food and when to the basement. I got a quick look at the damage, a one way sigh pointing up. Once downstairs, we prepared for no power or pluming. We made sure to block everything for less chances of extreme flooding. But we left and escape ready in case the flooding was crazy. "Do you know how long this would last?" I asked Eli since she was the one who heard the warning. "I honestly have no idea. We just need to survive and hope for the best." Eli was still a bit shakey from earlier. She finally got of the life back in her. 

After a few minutes, the power went out. Which meant Eli is in a full blown panic attack. Luckily, i happened to have leftover glow sticks from a party. But before i gave it to her, a flood of water came flooding in. It was time to get out of there. Grabbing what we needed and ran for the emergency escape route. Good thing it was summer so her can swiftly get out. After somehow getting out, something was off. Only that one window broke and nothing else. Not even water from the rain didn't do much. I went looking around to find anything broken and- BAMB! 

Everything went black.


	2. The Aftermath

I woke up with a massive pain on my head. I looked around me trying to figuring what happened. I noticed I was under on of the tables in the house but sign of Eli and Umi. I started to walking around to see what i can find. 

I saw most of the house collapsed on one side. There was a small fire pit near where I woke up. I guess we were waiting it out in here. I also noticed the one way sign still pointing up but in a different spot. If I were to make a guess it would be that the sign hit me. Then I heard a noise and saw Eli and Umi with hunting weapons. 

“Honoka! You’re finally awake!” Eli ran and gave me a big bear hug. “I thought you would never wake up!” I looked at Umi as she said nothing. She noticed I looked at her and gave me a weak smile. “Don’t mind Umi, she is in a lot of pain but she instead that she was fine.” I noticed the band-aids on her leg. “What happened to her?” Umi sat down in front of me.”When the house collapsed as you can see,” She pointed at the ruble. “My leg got stuck and I got a huge scrape from the fall but,” She looked down at her leg, smiling. “I saved you from being crushed.” Eli went to change the band-aids on Umi’s leg. The scrape was massive and bloody. It goes down most of her leg and was about 5 centimeters open. It didn’t look infected but there was lots of dried blood on it. 

“How long was I out for?” I asked, watching Eli put new band-aids on her. “I would say about 2 or 3 days. You got hit by that sign over there.” ‘So I was right.’ “How did we survive? There must have been more damage in the area.” Eli went into a bag she had on her. “There’s lots of damage, not only was it a hurricane, it was also an earthquake. We were the lucky ones that didn’t get crushed. If you got out there now, all you see is bodies everywhere. Some are even skeletons at this point.” She got some fresh game from her bag while Umi started a fire in the pit. “How are there skeletons? Hasn’t it only been like 2 or 3 days?” Umi started to cook the game with a makeshift stove. “It’s actually been 4 days.” Umi paused for a moment. “People started eat the dead people for food. Not everyone had weapons to go hunting so they resort to cannibalism to survive. We saw it in front of us plenty of times and we almost throw up seeing that.” 

“What happened to all the food? It can’t all be gone. Don’t we have food to last us a few weeks?” Eli and Umi looked at each other and sighed. “We lost some of it while going out to see the damage. People went to our hide out and took some food. They took enough for them to think we wouldn’t noticed but it was obvious. More then half was gone.” Eli looked a bit pissed. "Well there's not must we can do about so we are going to have to live with it. But we learned that we need to protect what little we have left. We have lots of weapons that people want to get their hands on plus loads of ammo. We have food to last awhile and supplies to start a fire. Honoka we everything we need to survive and there are people who don't even have shelter. Those are the ones after us, we have been attacked more then once. We have to do something." I can tell from Umi's voice that she was determine to get things back into order. We don't know how many people survive but we know people survived. 

I started to think about the situation a bit more. "Do we have any sort communication with any other country?" Eli and Umi both shaked their heads no. "We tried every sort of communication device we had and nothing, not even our cell phones have service anymore. On top of that, no emergency services had came into the area and tried to help. Eli and I tried to figure out how many survivors are in the area but more and more die before we can get an average. I'm starting to think the people lost it and started killing each other." I took a second to come up with an idea. "I guess they don't know what they can and can't anymore since there isn't any police around. If we don't get into contact with other places that would mean a lot more people then we thought didn't make it. That only leaves drinkable water and hygiene. How's that been going?" Eli made a grossed out face. "We have been able to keep clean but others, no. They are all covered in dirt, mud, shit, and sewer water. And they are doing their business anywhere and everywhere. Out there almost everywhere smells like shit. We found a lake near here that isn't filled with sewer watch and is drinkable. There is some who knows about but not a lot. We test the water daily to make sure no one is messing with the closest clean water supply." 

"You sure it's only been 4 days?" 

"Yes I'm sure." 

I'm starting to have a feeling it's been more then 4 days. How they even able to get all this information in 4 days? "Actually, Honoka, it's been a week. We didn't want to tell you that you have been out for so long. We didn't even think you would be out for long. Maybe an hour or two, but you never woke up." How convenient, they know what i'm thinking about. "Are you able to read my thought now too?" Eli wanted to say more but she saw the game she got was ready. "I such you too stop talking about how long it's been and eat. We don't want people trying to attack us for having food...again." 

Umi was right about eating as soon as possible. From outside, we heard people screaming about not having food and destroying everything to find a dead anything. I noticed quickly that people will do and anything and everything for food. We even heard children crying to their parents that they are hungry. I wanted to give them some food but Umi stopped me. "We don't have enough to give to everyone and don't want people to relay on us for food. We already have 2 children coming here for food. They lost their parents from the disaster and we found them crying next to their parents. We gave them a hiding spot not far from the lake and we give them a little bit of food." "Well at lease you're not completely heartless. So that's why you save the food supply and go out hunting when you really don't need to? They both nodded. "We can't sit here eating when there are a lot more people who need food. We have to figure out a way to get the people in order." 

I went to a hole in one of walls and noticed something in the distance. "What is that?" I saw a giant mountain that was never there before. It looked like there was a ruins on top of the mountain then I saw it. A twinkle shined from the ruins in my direction. Some force is telling me to go there like my life depended on it. "ELI! UMI! Quick come look at this!" They gave me a confused looked but went to me. "Look at that! We have to go there!" "What makes you so sure we need to go there?" "I can feel it in my bones! Maybe there's something there that can help us with getting control back!" "I find that every unlikely. I mean, what if nothings up there. Wait- that mountain was never there! I been up every mountain and I've never see that one!" Eli and I rolled our eyes. "Umi, we all know you are a mountain freak but you haven't go up EVERY mountain." After Eli's comment, they see the twinkle from the mountain. Their eyes grow from the shine. "You see!? We have to go there!" They nodded and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! I hope you enjoyed, if you paid attention, i changed the tags. Now Nico is going to appear in the story at some point along with Nozomi! Don't for get to leave a review i can use the help with writing tbh. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Going on a Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all hell brakes loss.

The next day we decided to start our trip up to the mountain. We packed a week worth of food and packed lots of weapons. We also tried to figure out how a mountain just magically formed out of nowhere. The idea is since there were multiple natural disasters going on a once, there might have been enough ground piling up in one spot. It seems simply but there's a chance it could be more then that. We decided to take the pick up truck with us to save time and energy. That was coincidentally that only one of the cars that survive somehow. I wonder why. 

"Honoka! We are going to need putting the things in the truck!" Eli called for my help. "I'll be right there!" I started to help her with putting some gas tanks and some weapons in the truck. "Do you think we really this much stuff? I mean...it's just the three of us isn't it?" I asked while I watched Umi going in the truck. She looked back at me and said "Well, we have to do something before we leave. It's really important that we do this thing first." "And what would that be?" She didn't answer me and started the truck. 

We drove for about 3 minutes and stopped at a little lake. This must be here they have been getting there water. "Honoka, stay in the truck. We going to get some water for the trip and we need you to make sure no one tries to take our things." "EH?! I want to come too!" Eli just shook her head "no". "We don't know if anyone is out here and if there is, we know if they are going to try to take everything." I pouted. "ELI! COME HERE!" Umi yelled for Eli in a panic. She ran to her and left me here. 

It seemed like forever since they left me. I know they have guns on them so they should be fine. I once in a while go out of the truck and check on our things. But this one time got me by surprise. As I head back in the truck I see 2 little girls in the backseat. "Oh hello there!" I gave them a nice comforting smile. They looked so scared for there lives. "Would you like to tell me where you came from?" They were hugging each other, they looked like they wanted to start crying. "Hey, hey, it's ok. I'm going to hurt you or anything. I don't bite. I just want to help you. Are your parents around." And then starts the water works. They were crying so hard it scared me. "oh god what do I do? Umm... Oh I know! Hey girls, want some cookies? I have some in a ready to eat meal." One of them looked at me and nodded. 

After I gave them the cookies and the meal too, they finally claimed down enough to talk to me. "Ok, what are your names?" One of the girls spoke up. "My name is Rin and this is my step sister Hanayo...Our parents...got killed and Umi-nee and Eli-nee found us. They took us to stay in the area but a man was chasing us with a knife for hours and we saw this truck and went in." Right when she said that Eli and Umi returned. "Rin! Hanayo! Thank god you two are alive!" Eli went up to them and hugged them. "So these are the kids you two were helping?" Umi picked up Rin and started to play a little. "Yes. When we found them we know we had to protect them. They are only 5 but they are really strong. Hanayo isn't a talker but Rin here can talk for hours right?" Rin looked up at her and nodded. "So this is where you were the whole time? What happened?" Rin was about to answer her when, 

Eli shot her gun. 

"ELI WHAT THE FU-" "NO TIME GET IN THE TRUCK!" They ran in the truck and drove away. I looked back and saw a man with a chainsaw holding his shoulder. "Is everyone ok?" Eli said as she was driving. "Yeah, we're ok. Can I ask why you shot your gun?!" "Well, Umi, it was me shooting my gun or you getting your head saw in half!" Rin and Hanayo started to cry in fear. I started to do my best to claim them down. "Eli you don't say that in front of children!" "Well it was the honest truth. Well putting that aside, can one of you talk to Rin and Hanayo? I would like some answers as to why they weren't where we left them?" "I think it was that guy you shot." I said dryly. "Well, actually yes. Me and Kayo-chin saw a man that looked like him right kayo-chin?" Rin asked looking at Hanayo. She nodded her head. "But you told me he had a knife." Umi looked at me. "I looked back and saw the man having a chainsaw." "Or it could be possible there's more then one predator around here, I mean, people are desperate at this point so I wouldn't be surprised." Umi said going into deep thought about this. 

"We are about to run out of gas. I'm going to pull over." Eli said as she stopped the truck. "I'm going to keep watch, but make sure the two of you have your guns." We all go out of the truck and Rin and Hanayo when up to me. "Me and Kayo-chin have to go." It took me a second to realize what she was asking me. "Eli! Umi! I'm going to take the kids to pee!" "You have your gun right?" I gave Umi a thumbs up and took Rin and Hanayo's hands. When we got back, Eli and Umi had a map out trying to figure out where we were. "You think some of the roads are still together?" "I don't think so..." I got the kids in the truck and heard my stomach growl. "Hey guys? How about some food? I'm hungry!" Eli and Umi gave me a "really?" look. "Fine, we are going to need the fuel." Eli got out the food supplies and started cooking some food. At the same time Umi was guarding us. I just stayed in the truck with the kids. "So how long as it been since you two meet Eli and Umi?" Rin looked at me. "It was a few days ago. We were scared of them at first then they took care of us and we started to trust them. Oh! We don't know your name yet!" "Oh really? Well my name is Honoka!" I could I forget to tell them my name? Then we heard gun shots. 

"Get down and don't move." They nodded as I took my gun out. I went out to see a corpse behind Umi. "What happened?!" "Just a person that tried to attack me but I took care of them." I never seen Umi so claim about killing. Maybe she is just tired of what's happening and just wants it all to end. "Well lunch is done! Come and get while it's hot!" I gave Eli a look. "It's more like dinner then lunch. Rin! Hanayo! It's safe to come out!" Umi made sure the corpse was far enough for the kids not to see. Eli and I made Rin and Hanayo there food and made sure they were full before we ate. I did some thinking and now I realized what Umi wanted to do earlier. She wanted the kids to come with us so they can be safe. Then a thought came to my head. 

"Hey Umi? Do you still miss..her..?" 

Umi had a shocked look on her face but she smiled and looked up. "Of course I do. I still think of her everyday." I know it. The girl of her dreams, lost forever. No one knows what happened to her. She just, disappeared without a trace. The police concluded that they have no evidence for it to a kidnapping or a murder case. It was about 5 years ago and still no sign of her. It was at the point in their relationship that Umi wanted to propose to her and start a family together. I think this the reason why she wanted to keep these kids around with us. Umi was never good with kids and would careless about them but maybe after her, she was able to come to like children. 

Rin looked at me and Umi funny. "Who is 'her'?" I gave a her smile. "You don't need to know about her, and it's best if you don't know about her." I rubbed her head. I put Rin in my lap as Umi put Hanayo on hers. "Did you like the food girls?" Eli said as she grabs some food for herself. Both Rin and Hanayo nodded excitedly. "It was so good nya!" "I'm glad to hear that. How about we talk for a bit? We can learn more about each. How about it?" "I-I like that idea.." Hanayo spoke in front of me for the first time. Though it was hard to hear what she was saying since her voice was really quiet. "She spoke! Oh my god she spoke!" I was thrilled. "Honoka claim down! You're startling her!" And I got scolded by Umi.

After what seem like hours, but Rin and Hanayo passed out. Umi was right when she said that Rin would talk for hours. We got them in truck and started to head out. We drove for a few hours. We which off every few hours when one gets tired. We would also stop to fill up the tank. Once the girls woke up we stopped to have breakfast. Umi was exhausted since she was the one that was driving when the girls woke up. I took the opportunity to play with the girls while Eli was cooking. As always the kids eat first then the three of us. After all of us ate we were out. Luckily didn't run into anyone that wanted to kill us for food. 

"How long to you think we are going to be there! At this rate, we would have nothing in our base!" Umi looked at me with this confident smirk. "There's nothing in our base to take." I looked at her confused. "But we only took a enough for the trip didn't we?" "That's where you're wrong. We have everything, there's nothing to take. No supplies, no weapons, no food, no nothing." I looked at Eli. "Is she serious?" Eli looked back for a second. "I honestly have no idea. I put what she left to put in the truck. Now that I think about it maybe she did. There was a lot of things and there's more food them originally planned." "Oh that remains me! Umi how is your leg? Does it still hurt?" Umi looked at me, she didn't think I would remember about her injury. "It doesn't hurt as much. Thanks for asking. I didn't think you would remember." "Well I would be dead without that injury so I'm just thankful to you." The rest of the few hours of the drive was quiet since almost all of us fell asleep. 

"EVERYONE GET UP WE ARE HERE!!!!!!!!" I yelled out. It was my turn to drive and I reached us to our destination. "Where are we nya?" Rin asked as she yawned. "We are somewhere that can possibly help us get order back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that took a year and a half to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm not a great writer but i wanted to give it a try! This the fan fiction i have ever put up publicly and I hope it was entertaining to you all! Everything said in this chapter plays a huge role later on. I have some art of this au on my tumblr, http://maxgameztheswagking.tumblr.com/ Hope to see you again in the next chapter!


End file.
